Something to Wish for
by AutumnDynasty
Summary: A slanted look at everyone in a set of drabbles. Darkfic.
1. Envy

_I did write this as a christmas present for RobinRocks orginally. I was running short on time though, so there's only four parts when there should be seven._

_EDIT: I've now seperated each section into its own chapter and I'm currently writing the other three. Thanks for the reviews, people!_

_Envy_

Sometimes, on long journeys during the silent patches of conversation or at night, when he's lying in bed at night, Lloyd thinks of what it would be like to be someone else. He looks at his hands, sometimes clothed in red, sometimes not and he wonders what it would be like to be Regal and what it would be like to have his hands tied together. His legs would certainly be a lot stronger than they are now.

Sometimes, Lloyd wonders what it would be like to be Colette. He presses his hands together and stares down at the shape of prayer and knows his faith and courage of convictions would be a lot stronger than they are now. On occasion, Lloyd splays his hands out and holds them up to his face and imagines what it would be like to be Sheena and hold the power of guardians and summoning within her hands. That would make him a force to be reckoned with to be sure.

When he grips his blade in battle, Lloyd wonders what it would be like to be Kratos. He watches the fluid grave with which the man glides through enemies, leaving only death in his wake. It is more than just his hands at work and Lloyd looks down at himself, wondering how he could ever dream he could be truly strong.


	2. Lust

_Lust_

Zelos doesn't always like it. It's there, though. Always there. The Chosen sometimes thinks he'd much rather be unknown. Maybe then Seles and mother would still be around. If they were, he wouldn't chase their memories, and he wouldn't chase the other girls and he wouldn't lust like knows he shouldn't. It's a wonder he's not misogynistic as it is.

He should hate, but he doesn't really. He wants to believe the front of friendliness is just that – a front that doesn't touch the inside – but its more than skin deep if he's perfectly honest with himself. And that's something he tries to be at least. It wasn't good to be indecisive. He once thought he knew what he wanted: power to destroy and a reason to exist. And yet the other things shuffle, shuffle through his head and Seles was the perfect sister, the perfect girl. Zelos hated her for it, and loved it too.

Perfect. Never anything but perfect. 'Perfect,' he repeats aloud—but only he can hear it and all his body will do is mumble. It must be the reason she dislikes him, Zelos tells himself. He can search for his half sister in any number of women but he'll never find her. He knows that but he searches and searches anyway and he never succeeds.

It's a cold world. Full of harsh words and empty feelings and snow. The red snow that brought such dislike. It was cold and if Zelos wasn't so honest with himself, he would say he was cold as well.


	3. Pride

_Pride_

Kratos is proud. He knows it, but he'll never admit it. He's proud of the man his son is becoming, he's proud of his swordsmanship, he's proud of the part he played in the saving of Colette and the two worlds. And surely these are selfless reasons for pride?

Kratos lies on his back, staring up at the same green-grey ceiling. Everything is green-grey left, right, up and down. This drifting world is his home now. Auburn hair fans out beneath him on the floor. There is much time to think now and it really is a 'high-intellect' pursuit, so Kratos doesn't mind that his sword skills are going unpractised. He knows he can pick them up again at the drop of the hat anyway. He thinks on many things. He ponders the foolishness of his old friends and the ways of the world and the family he twice left behind.

Kratos wonders what it would have happened if he'd asked Lloyd to come and live with him in Derris-Kharlan. But he wouldn't have, he never did and it's a moot point to think of. The green-grey stone provides an empty echo,

"He would only have been in the way."


	4. Greed

_Greed_

Raine looks up at the ruins and smiles. A new day, a new excavation. The Tower of Mana holds many secrets, and a great many more artefacts. She climbs the steps calmly – there is no need to rush. There will be plenty there for her to discover as only she is strong enough to survive it's monster-filled darkness. Raine looks back at Genis and beckons him to hurry up.

"I'm coming, Raine. There's no need to rush. It's not like any of this is going anywhere," he says, stomping up the worn steps. He stands beside his sister, now the same height as her, and follows her gaze up to the large gold and stone arch window. "It's amazing the Desians never disturbed this place very much."

Raine presses her lips together. There are books to read, knowledge to be gained. Artefacts to recover. Genis doesn't approve of her obsession. He doesn't approve of her tendency to keep most of what she finds. But it all belongs to Raine: all the books, all the treasure, all the knowledge.

"Let's go, Genis. We only have a few days. I don't want to miss anything. It could be vital."


	5. Wrath

_Wrath_

Presea misses her sister. But it's something she's learnt to live with and she doesn't think about it anymore. Stone covers her heart because otherwise nothing else would – if it didn't there would be blood and laughter in Osette, perhaps. Noone else would mind the blood, that's for sure, especially if it came from her. Presea doesn't want them to be happy though because they don't deserve to be and she isn't happy so they can't be happy. It's like a small chip in the stonework that's all ragged and spiky and sharp.

But Presea only feels it distantly.

It seems Presea's family is destined to have bad luck with men. Vharley and Altessa were brilliant stonesmiths, in more ways than one and Regal…Regal. Regal.

Presea hates Regal. He's a red blotch of pain on the wall – or at least that what's she'd like him to be. He's a destroyer and Presea hates him with everything that isn't spared on Altessa and Vharley and Cruxis. Presea often grips her axe with weathered, irritatingly young hands until her knuckles turn white and veiny and she can almost see the Regal-red on the blade.

Yet when she looks up and sees the blue, it reminds her that the stone isn't as solid at she'd like. Perhaps it's ice and perhaps it's melting. Though in what kind of red it's melting, she isn't sure. Whichever it is though, it's slowing the revenge and that's more than Presea can put up with.

Red versus blue versus pink versus grey.


	6. Sloth

_Sloth_

It's not sloth, Sheena says, the guardians require a lot of controlling for me to fight well. I'm trying, unlike that stupid Chosen – why don't you go and bother him instead? But they don't and it's wearing on her because if she's honest with herself, she is avoiding the truth and that means she can't be so honest afterall. Sheena doesn't like thinking in circles.

Mizuho is heartless. Sheena knows she needs to face up to Kuchinawa and to Cruxis and her past and her job. But there are so many things she'd rather do and she does it anyway because it'd be worse to face everyone else than to actually do what's needed.

But it's just so easy to be too scared, and there's so much to be afraid of when you're faced with an ancient energy that could kill you on a whim.

I only need to try, Sheena says. There will be time to try harder.


	7. Gluttony & Author Notes

_Gluttony_

Colette stares at the apple in her hands, smiling lightly by the campfire. She could taste it now and she couldn't before. That's all that matters. Colette knows what it's like to taste nothing, to feel nothing. If there's one thing Colette understands, it's that you have to take full enjoyment from everything you do. If Lloyd or Genis were to lean over to her and ask was she going to eat that apple, Colette would hold it all the tighter. Noone else would take the feeling from her again. Not an angel, not a human, not an elf. Certainly noone with a smiling face, smiling at her, laughing at her inside.

If they dare to point out that she's had six apples already that day, Colette feels she would probably take an immediate bite, just to spite them for trying to take the taste away from her again. Of course, Colette knows they don't mean to be doing this. It's irrational. But Colette does it anyway, because then perhaps she can forget what it was like to be a puppet for everyone else to throw away.

* * *

Well, it's all over All seven sins have been done. So now I think it'd be good if I put a little explanation for some of my choices and thoughts for them here. 

Firstly, _Envy_. This is quite a simple one, really. The way I see it, Lloyd is quite envious of the others' skills, however secure he is in his own. He does say at one point that he'd love to learn to fight with seals and summon things like Sheena, and he likes the idea of being a mercenary like Kratos (though not that much) etc. Plus I just had to get Kratos in there. I love the Lloyd and Kratos dynamic. What is it about father and son relations that I fawn over them so much?

_Lust. _Oh come on, who else would I use! I wasn't implying he loves his sister like that...but it may have come across as such. But I think when you have such strong issues with a member or two of your family, it's bound to impact on you in some way. And then there was the whole 'traitor' business at the end. All part of the lust I tell you

_Pride. _Nothing much to add here either as I feel I made the points quite obvious and it's not hard to see soooo...

_Greed. _Who hasn't thought Raine is a bit posessive about her ruins and her books? She freely imparts knowledge, but it all comes from her. I guess there is an element of pride in there too but I did try to focus on the greed. Plus...do you remember when she took all those things from the temple, one of which was an exsphere that she uses to actually fight near the beginning? I thought so ;p

_Wrath. _It's ever so slightly PreseaxRegal if you squint. I hadn't started with that intention but it's there now. I had a running metaphor through this one and got a it carried away...she has what she thinks is a heart of stone. However it's actually a heart of ice and it melts, though she can't decide whether it's through rage or love (both of which are considered quite 'heated' emotions). This confusion means she doesn't do anything about it, which leads to more confusion. So...I kinda went of the wrath point. Heh... Oh and for RobinRocks, who was wondering, the last line does have relevance. Red versus blue is the rage versus the ice, blue versus pink is Presea versus Regal and pink versus grey is Presea confused about the idea of whether or not to use her axe to kill Regal.

_Sloth. _Not so happy with this one. I did want to use Colette because lets face it - Colette could well become complacent with the ammount she relies on everyone else to do things. At least Sheena relies on herself more. But I used Colette for Gluttony so...Sheena was the next option. Fear stops you in your tracks and Sheena is afraid of doing things quite a lot. I'm not so happy with this one and someday I might try to rewrite it with Genis or Regal as I think they'd probably fit better. Especially Genis. But it'll suffice for now.

_Gluttony. _Not happy with this one either actually. I'm at least glad with who I chose for this one, but I couldn't quite get it how I wanted. Gluttony is a difficult one. I tried to slant more towards Dante's definition - "excessive love of pleasure" and I had to include food. It's also seen as maliciously depriving others. Colette is anything but malicious but...she could do something like this I think, which is malicious in its own little way. At least I hope so.

_I hope you've enjoyed this mini-series and thanks to everyone who reviewed and supported it. I love you all!  
_


End file.
